This invention relates to a party production apparatus which prepares dishes in accordance with a party program based on a plurality of operations to be performed successively in a time series relationship to produce a party.
In recent years, as the development of the culture of food proceeds, parties outside and inside the home are produced actively. For example, a system including a cooking counter for preparing dishes and serving the prepared dished on a counter is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 3-191906.
However, as means for producing such a party successfully, it is an essential factor not only to merely serve dishes and drinks but also to serve various cool dishes (dishes to be served cool) and warm dishes (dishes to be served warm) at good intervals in accordance with the procedure of the party.